role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Breakdown
Breakdown (ブレイクダウン Bureikudaun) is a Decepticon warrior and RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into an armored van. Personality Breakdown is loud and boisterous brute, but surprisingly has some depths to him, as he does not treat the Insecticons or the rest of the enemy soldiers as cannon fodder and has a healthy respect for his foes. However, these traits are often tempered by his boisterous temper; as he's always eager to join a fight and to pound some dents into someone who is an enemy or someone who talks about him badly towards him. He's also rather unlucky, often finding himself in sticky situations and taking a lot of heat, and getting punished or hurt severly, even if he doesn't deserve it. Regardless, he is apretty determined and sturdy guy. History Backstory When Starscream requested that Knock Out and Breakdown come to the Nemesis, Breakdown was much too busy trying to track down an energon trace. He reached an excavation site in Greece, where he encountered an old friend—Bulkhead—and spotted a depiction of an Energon Harvester on an ancient fresco. After breaking the fresco with Bulkhead's head, Breakdown proceeded to the Nemesis, where Soundwave located the device in a museum. As the Autobots had surrounded said museum, Knock Out and Breakdown drew them around to the front for a fight, where Breakdown caused Bumblebee and Arcee to collide with each other and sent Bulkhead flying into Knock Out. Breakdown was buffing Megatron's body when Starscream asked him where Knock Out was. Knock Out, it turned out, had been street racing with the humans again. Sometime later, Knock Out radioed Breakdown to let him know there was another street race on. Much later still, Knock Out contacted him with the news that Bumblebee' human friend had been captured. Breakdown joined the other 'Con in setting a trap for the Autobots in a storage facility. Once Bumblebee and Bulkhead turned up, Breakdown ambushed them. He was able to hold his own against the two Autobots until Knock Out announced he was bugging out, and the distraction resulted in Breakdown being knocked into a wall by Bulkhead. Returning to the Nemesis, Breakdown bore silent witness to Starscream's "cosmetic punishment" of Knock Out. During a Decepticon plan to melt a glacier to find some energon, Breakdown was hanging around on the hull of the ship when Bulkhead and Arcee appeared nearby. On Knock Out's order, he jumped from the ship and started fighting the two Autobots, unaware that it was a diversion while Optimus Prime scaled a nearby cliff face. He was still fighting them when Optimus caused the heat ray atop the ship to explode and was sent flying by the blast wave. While out scouting an energon source, Breakdown took the opportunity to ambush Bulkhead. Though the Autobot fought back vigorously, Breakdown overcame him and was about to deliver the killing blow when he was zapped by an energy beam from a nearby helicopter. He came around to find himself a captive of the human organization MECH, the leader of which, Silas, informed him that they wanted to take him apart for his technology. Breakdown was defiant, but the MECH technicians disabled his pain receptors and began dismantling him, including removing his right eye. Breakdown took to wearing an eye-patch as a reminder of his failure. When Soundwave detected a magnetic signature, Breakdown saw the chance to redeem himself and insisted on being the one to retrieve the polarity gauntlet. Once there, however, he found himself under attack by Airachnid, who also coveted the device and made a failed attempt to trap him underground. The two fought over it until Arcee and Bulkhead arrived and joined in the party. Breakdown was able to use the gauntlet to magnetically stick the two Autobots together, but while he was on his way back to the Nemesis, Airachnid ambushed him and webbed him to a derelict gas station. He was freed when the Autobots turned up and the gauntlet was triggered, yanking him off the wall. At one point during the following battle, he got hold of the weapon and used it to hit Bulkhead with an oil derrick. After some more fighting, Airachnid tried to make a getaway with the gauntlet and Bulkhead threw her at Breakdown. Breakdown was forced to return to the ship without the gauntlet, but made up for it by presenting Megatron with Airachnid, who had become stuck to his back. Knock Out and Breakdown were sent with some Vehicons to secure a Cybertronian data cylinder, which the Autobots were also after. Breakdown not only got to fight, but got to be on the winning side for a change. Unfortunately when they got back to the Nemesis, they discovered that the cylinder's contents had already been discharged. The pair teamed up again to transport energon around. Though Breakdown was keen to GroundBridge out of there when the Autobots turned up, Knock Out reminded him that they were under orders to lead the Autobots on a chase so the foe would deplete their energon reserves. When Ratchet turned up and bashed their Vehicon escort around, Breakdown was ready to take on the newcomer, but he and Knock Out had to leave after the other Autobots attacked them. Sometime later, Breakdown was chatting to a miner when Ratchet entered the cavern. The rematch was short lived as Ratchet overpowered Breakdown. Breakdown and Knock Out watched Soundwave and Airachnid dispute over whether Megatron would return from a visit with Unicron. When Megatron came back to the ship, Breakdown was on the bridge to greet him, though the others had to restrain him when he saw that Megatron was being accompanied by Optimus Prime whom Megatron addressed as "Orion Pax". The Decepticons, including Breakdown and Knock Out, hit a military base and managed to get away with the energy source they needed for their new space bridge, though they did accidentally let Arcee get on board the ship. Breakdown attempted to contact the Vehicons at the space bridge and, though he had trouble getting through at first. However, Agent Fowler was able to talk with Breakdown into covering up things as the Autobots had taken over the space bridge. Breakdown seemed calm as the "soldier" told him everything was fine and asked how he was. Breakdown responded by stating he was well and told him to keep up the good work before ending the call. Sent with Knock Out to retrieve a hidden Cybertronian treasure, Breakdown was no doubt pleased to run into Bulkhead again as they clashed with their weapons. Breakdown was assigned to accompany Dreadwing and Airachnid on a mission, the purpose of which was to get rid of Airachnid. Breakdown's quick temper proved to be their undoing, as Airachnid goaded him into attacking her. After spending a short amount of time trying to unstick the webbing from his face, Breakdown pursued her, leaving Dreadwing webbed to a tree. Though he caught up with Airachnid, it proved to be a trap, and she swiftly dismantled him. A short time later, a MECH team discovered him in pieces. They elected to bring the remains back to base. The MECH scientists managed to successfully fuse Silas into Breakdown's nervous and skeletal systems. Silas himself was held somewhere inside Breakdown's chest cavity. Silas, now CYLAS, made good use of Breakdown's corpse as he thanked and killed his former soldiers, reclaiming a Project: Damocles satellite and trying to join the Decepticon ranks. Knock Out wanted to avenege to his former partner by dissecting the human portion of CYLAS and Megatron was disgusted by the human-Cybertronian combination that CYLAS offered even wanted to join in exchange for the knowledge to use Damocles for Megatron. When the project failed and CYLAS was defeated by Bulkhead and Smokescreen, he was ordered back to the Nemesis by Megatron to be dissected by Knock Out. CYLAS was not dissected and was used a lab rat for anything Knock Out could think of. Knock Out had no guilt in experimenting on Breakdown's corpse as he thought his former partner would appreciate the irony. CYLAS was mostly forced to test a version of Synthetic Energon which drove him into a fit of rage, which he was already held in restraints that kept him from attacking them. Starscream believed Breakdown's formidable strength with the anger and proper control would be a perfect super soldier. They added Dark Energon to CYLAS, which turned him into a Energon craving Terrorcon. CYLAS passed this plague on to more than half the Vehicons and opened Airachnid's stasis pod to try and suck her energon. Surprised, at seeing Breakdown, she nonetheless tried to kill him and managed to pin him down. As she went for his spark, she was surprised to see Silas. Silas thanked Airachnid for freeing him before he expired. Debut: Capricorn Sooner or later, Breakdown was revived and Breakdown first appeared at a desert where he met up with Hardshell and they both fought against Capricorn. At the end of the long, fierce fight, Hardshell and Breakdown quickly became allies and Hardshell asked if Breakdown was interested in joining him. Breakdown said he would think about it later, and then two took off. Interception Breakdown and Hardshell eventually met up with BatPugMask and began to fight him off together. The fight was brief and ended in a stalemate. Afterwards, Breakdown and Hardshell left the area. Hardshell and Breakdown vs. Myth Rider Wrath When him and his comrade Hardshell infiltrated a city, they were both intercepted by Myth Rider Wrath, Though they tried the best they could to combat against him, in the end they were no match of Myth Rider Wrath, who overpowered the two and defeated them. When they tried to fight back, Myth Rider Wrath then unleashed his Ice Phoenix Final Vent (his finisher attack) on the two Decepticons, creating a massive explosion at the area. It's unclear what happened to them afterwards. Tabriz Tango Breakdown made his come back when he reappeared in Tabriz and message signaled Knock Out to meet up with him in the city. Once Knock Out, Scurrydown and Janitornator got past the Maximal Cops and Nemesis Prime, Knock Out and Breakdown reunited with each other; however Breakdown had some bad news to bear on that Team Destron was coming and they took all of the Insecticons and Hardshell's whereabouts remain unknown. Before Breakdown could so anymore on the matter though, the two were interrupted by the oncoming killer Predacon Backslash. Breakdown (and later Knock Out) then fought off Backslash together... After some time, it was unfortunately became aware to Breakdown that Backslash was a cunning foe. After overpowering Knock Out, Backslash then gloated that he would then kill both of him and Breakdown. Breakdown charged at Backslash with his hammers, but Blackslash deflected the hits with his deadly Energy Blade. Before Backslash could strike down Breakdown though, Backslash was then killed by Assaulter and Capricorn. After the deadly fight in Tabriz, Breakdown, Knock Out, Scurrydown and Janitornator regrouped and took off; leaving to find where Hardshell went... The Predacons Emerge Pt. 1 After the fight in Tabriz, Breakdown along with the other three went inside a cave. Knock Out and Breakdown spoke to each other for a lengthy amount of time, because of long they spent aways from each other. Breakdown spoke to Knock Out some more on Team Destron; also saying that he had a plan on how to free Hardshell from the Destron prison and to fight back Destron. Knock Out agreed with Breakdown's terms as well as coming up with his own plan which was to grab a some Destron Vehicons and reprogram them to follow them, though Knock Out admitted he would most definitely need Scurrydown to help him. Knock Out then talked to Breakdown about on how bad things were when Breakdown left. Knock Out also brought up one time where he, Scurrydown and Janitornator went to get tacos and were attacked by Scraplets, which he told to Breakdown that he did not want to know. Breakdown didn't know how to react to that. Their conversation and planning was interrupted however by an intruding shadowy blur. Knock Out searched around for the blur, but the blur soon revealed itself to be none other than the Destron Shifter Makeshift. Knock Out ordered to attack the intrusive Makeshift, but Makeshift had a trick up his sleeves; Duskstar and Dawnsteel. After Makeshift left, the Predacons attacked the four. Breakdown looked up and saw Duskstar charging at both him and Knock Out. As Duskstar approached, Breakdown then pushed Dukstar back, and then turned both of his hands into hammers, swinging them at Duskstar's face. Dukstar was hit hard and then transformed into robot mode, glaring at Breakdown and Knock Out. Duskstar then charged at them both. Breakdown and Knock Out then both leaped up at Duskstar, tackling him with their hammers and Energon prod. The fight came to a close however when Scurrydown and Dawnsteel accidentally caused the ceiling of the cavern to come down on them. Breakdown was the first to notifiy this and tried to break his way through, but the rocks came down upon him, burying him boulders and debris. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 2 Two days later, Breakdown was the first to be rescued by the Mutant Cybertronians and pulled out of the cave. Breakdown talked to the Mutant Cybertronian Fleet Master for a bit, up until Knock Out came out from the rubble and was about to yell due to the scratches to his paint-job, so Breakdown put his hand onto his mouth to keep him quiet, as they didn't want to wake up the Predacons. After Scurrydown and Janitornator were then freed, Breakdown and the rest went outside of the cave. Breakdown was relieved to see some sunshine. Sometime later, Knock Out grabbed out his buffer and handed it to Breakdown and asked Breakdown to buff him, that way he could be clean and the scratches would be gone. However before Breakdown could even start buffing Knock Out, three other Cybertronians (two Autobots and one Decpeticon) showed up to beat up Knock Out because he "stole" their names. An hour later, Knock Out returned back to Breakdown and requested to have his buffing be continued as the three other "Knock Outs" had disappeared. However, he was wrong, the three did show up again. Enraged, Knock Out ordered Breakdown and Scurrydown to attack them. Scurrydown fought off Wipeout, Breakdown fought off Lights-Out and Knock Out fought off Strikeout. The fight was interrupted though by the reawakened Predacons Duskstar and Dawnsteel, to which the other three Knock Outs ran away from. Once again; they were left to deal with the Predacons. Then a giant spaceship came crashing down towards their location. Breakdown, Knock Out and Scurydown then plead out of the way. As spaceship opened up, there they met a familiar figure who came to help them: Hardshell! Hardshell then leaped down and assisted their fight against the Predacons and Transquito. Breakdown swung his hammers at Duskstar, while Scurrydown fired his arm guns at the Predacon. Dukstar fired his wing discs at both of them, but Breakdown ducked, causing one of the wing discs to miss him. The fight came to a close when Spacewarp transformed into robot mode and chased after Transquito and the Predacons, forcing them to retreat. Breakdown spoke with Hardshell, saying that he was glad to have him back. After Hardshell's speech, Breakdown then tended to Knock Out to finally finish buffing him. Macabre Strikes Breakdown made a brief appearance where he and Scurrydown were on guard duty. He fought against the three Autobots Prowl, Smokescreen and Hardhead, and then later also fought off against Macabre and the Mummy vehicons. After forcing Macabre to retreat and the Autobots left, Breakdown then went back to lookout duty. Transquito's Last Stand Breakdown assisted Hardshell in regrouping with Gamoni. However along the way, they had to fight off Transquito's forces, as they had come to try to assassinate them all. Skywarp fought off against Breakdown and kept firing missiles at him, chasing him into a rocky canyon. When Breakdown tried to swing his hammers at him the first time, Skywarp simply shot Breakdown in the chest, sending Breakdown flying backwards. After Transquito's death and the Seeker's retreated, Breakdown brought Hardshell back into Spacewarp for repairs. Red Energon Heist WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Brute Strength: Breakdown is a highly capable warrior, relying mostly on melee combat and lifting things several times bigger than him. * Arm Mounted Hammers: Breakdown can use two large hammers for combat. They are very strong and are capable of sending his opponents flying back with explosive force. * Shoulder Cannon: Breakdown is armed with a shoulder cannon he can use to blast missiles at his foes. * Enhanced Durability: Breakdown has enhanced durability. * Burrowing: Breakdown is somewhat capable of burrowing, as he can dig at surprisingly fast speeds and can crack down the ground by using his two hammers. * Extraordinary Jumper: Breakdown can jump up at high heights. * Skilled Rotary Buffer: Breakdown is also skilled with a rotary buffer, according to Knock Out. Weaknesses * Violent Temper: Breakdown has a very bad temper and is easily enraged. * Low Intellect: Breakdown isn't stupid, but is still not that bright; at times will even act on impulse. Trivia * Originally Breakdown set to appear in WZRP earlier, but he was put on hold for Hardshell. Breakdown would have to wait a little while until March 2016 to be introduced in WZRP. * Breakdown is Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Decepticon. Theme Category:Cybertronians Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Becoming Good Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Autobots Category:Resurrected